Samen Alleen
by Merdyff
Summary: Barto Krenck Junior krijgt een brief die hem overstuur maakt en wil wegkruipen in zijn eigen persoonlijke plaatsje om alleen te zijn. Alleen blijkt daar al iemand te zijn...
1. Chapter 1

**Afgezonderd**

Het was al vreselijk laat en in de leerlingenkamer van Ravenklauw waren maar een handjevol leerlingen meer aanwezig. Een paar vijfdejaars hadden net hun laatste SLIJMBAL-examen – Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten – achter de rug en vierden dat met een luidruchtig potje Knalpoker. Ze negeerden de geërgerde blikken die ze toegeworpen kregen van het groepje derdejaars dat nog zat te studeren voor hun laatste examen de volgende ochtend.  
Door een van de openstaande ramen van de leerlingenkamer vloog een grote, bruine bosuil naar binnen. De vogel landde in het midden van de tafel waaraan de derdejaars zaten en deed hen opschrikken. Hij draaide zijn kop in het rond, op zoek naar de bestemmeling van de brief aan zijn poot, en hupte toen naar een magere jongen met stroblonde haren.  
De jongen zou de uil uit de duizend herkend hebben, zelfs zonder de karakteristieke witte vlek op zijn linkervleugel. Zijn vaders uil. Misschien een briefje om hem succes te wensen met zijn examen van morgen? Zijn vader wist dat hij de volgende dag examen zou hebben. Hij maakte de brief los van de poot van het beest, dat meteen weer naar buiten vloog. Blijkbaar verwachtte zijn vader geen antwoord.  
De blonde Ravenklauw vouwde het stuk perkament open en las de woorden die zijn vader in zijn nette, strakke handschrift had geschreven. Hij voelde hoe de kleur langzaam uit zijn gelaat wegtrok.  
"Barto, is alles in orde?" vroeg een meisje met sluik rood haar in een paardenstaart. Hij keek op naar haar en zag de bezorgde blik in haar ogen.  
"Ja, alles oké," zei hij ontwijkend, terwijl onder tafel zijn vuist zich om het stuk perkament balde.  
Hij richtte zijn blik weer op het Transfiguratieboek dat opengeslagen voor hem op tafel lag en ging verder met studeren. De woorden op het papier voor hem vormden echter geen zinnen meer. Enkel de inhoud van de brief spookte door zijn hoofd. Hij beet op zijn onderlip en probeerde de emoties te verdringen, maar hoe meer moeite hij deed om niet aan de inhoud van de brief te denken, hoe minder succesvol zijn pogingen waren.  
Uiteindelijk stond hij op en liep hij de leerlingenkamer uit.  
"Waar ga je heen?" vroeg een jongen met ravenzwarte haren.  
"Bibliotheek," noemde hij de eerste plaats die in zijn hoofd opkwam.  
Hij hoorde niet meer hoe de jongen hem nariep dat die op dit uur niet meer open was.

Barto Krenck was helemaal niet van plan om naar de bibliotheek te gaan. Hij had zijn eigen plekje op Zweinstein waar hij heenging als hij alleen wilde zijn. Het was een kamer op de zevende verdieping, die enkel verscheen als je iets bepaalds nodig had. Hij had de kamer ontdekt toen hij gezien had hoe een zevendejaars ze had opgeroepen door een paar keer heen en weer te lopen en ondertussen woorden te mompelen. Een paar dagen later was hij teruggegaan om het zelf te proberen. Het had even geduurd vooraleer het hem gelukt was, maar nu was de kamer een toevluchtsoord voor hem geworden.  
Met de brief van zijn vader nog steeds in zijn hand geklemd haastte hij zich door de gangen van het kasteel. Hij liep drie keer heen en weer in de gang op de zevende verdieping en opende zonder aarzelen de deur die verscheen.

De kamer was gezellig ingericht. Een beetje somber van sfeer, maar dat paste het best bij de stemming waarin hij was wanneer hij hier naartoe kwam. Er waren een paar comfortabele zetels waarin hij kon wegkruipen en die hem leek te omarmen. Verder stond er een eenvoudig boekenrek dat gemaakt was van opeengestapelde kratten van mede. Een paar kaarsen verspreidden een warme gloed, maar hielden het vertrek schemerig. Het eerste wat hem opviel toen hij binnenkwam, was dat de kleuren, die normaal hoofdzakelijk blauw waren, nu naar de groene kant gingen. Hij besteedde er niet echt aandacht aan. Hij wist dat de kamer kon veranderen en of het nu groen of blauw was, maakte voor hem niet zoveel uit.  
Hij ging op zijn favoriete plekje in een fauteuil zitten en streek het stuk perkament dat hij vasthad, glad om de brief te herlezen. Tegen beter weten in hoopte hij dat hij het verkeerd begrepen had, dat er niet geschreven stond wat hij had gedacht dat er stond. Maar het stond er, zwart op wit.

_Barto,  
__Het is erg druk op het Ministerie. Kan geen vakantie nemen. Griekenland zal voor volgend jaar zijn.  
__Je vader._

Niet eens een verontschuldiging, niet eens een 'veel succes met je examen morgen', hij had niet eens de tijd genomen om volzinnen te schrijven. Al drie jaar beloofde Barto Krenck Senior zijn zoon een reisje naar Griekenland, al drie jaar had hij de hele zomer moeten werken. Toch had Barto gehoopt dat het er dit jaar wel van zou komen. Opnieuw werden zijn verwachtingen de grond in geboord.  
De letters van zijn naam vervaagden toen een enkele traan op het perkament viel. Een snik die niet van hem afkomstig was, deed hem beseffen dat hij niet alleen was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Eenzaam**

Geschrokken keek de blonde jongen om zich heen. Er was nog nooit eerder iemand op zijn geheime plekje geweest. Nu zat er echter een andere jongen op een van de sofa's, met zijn armen om zijn opgetrokken knieën geslagen. Zijn gezicht was niet zichtbaar door een gordijn van zwarte, ongewassen haren. Hij wiegde zichzelf zachtjes heen en weer. De jongen had duidelijk nog niet door dat hij niet alleen was.  
Het was vreemd om de jongen te observeren, vond Barto. Het hoorde niet. Het was een beetje zoals de badkamer binnenkomen terwijl er iemand onder de douche staat. Alsof hij een naakte persoon aan het bespieden was.  
Tegelijk was het ook wel opwindend. Het feit dat de jongen zich bevond in zijn speciale plaats om alleen te zijn, maakte hem toch wel bijzonder. Het maakte Barto nieuwsgierig naar wie hij was en waarom hij huilde. Zijn nieuwsgierigheid won het van zijn ontgoocheling om de brief van zijn vader.  
"Ahum," kuchte hij.  
De jongen keek geschrokken op. Paniek was in zijn ogen zichtbaar toen hij merkte dat er nog iemand was. Snel veegde hij met de mouw van zijn gewaad de tranen van zijn wangen, maar zijn roodgehuilde ogen kon hij niet verbergen.  
Barto herkende hem nu. Een vijfdejaars uit Zwadderich. Hij hoorde bij een groepje Zwadderaars waarvan gefluisterd werd dat ze niets liever wilden dat zich aansluiten bij Hij Die Niet Genoemd Mag Worden. Barto wist dat hij hem ervoor zou moeten haten. Zijn vader deed alles om Dooddoeners achter de tralies te krijgen. Toch was het onmogelijk om een hekel te hebben aan deze jongen, die was binnengedrongen in zijn plekje.  
De Zwadderaar keek hem vernietigend aan. De blonde Ravenklauw voelde hoe hij zijn gedachten probeerde door te lichten. Hij sloot meteen zijn geest af om de ander buiten te houden. Nu was er verbazing te lezen in de zwarte ogen. Barto had geen Legilimentie nodig om zijn gedachten te raden. Verwondering omdat een derdejaars Occlumentie beheerste.  
"Als je iets van mij wilt weten, zal je het moeten vragen," zei hij een tikkeltje uitdagend. "Ik ben trouwens Barto." Hij liet zich naast de vijfdejaars in de zetel ploffen.  
"Dat weet ik," zei de ander. "Jij bent de zoon van de minister."  
"Klopt," zei Barto bitter. "Al weet ik niet zeker of hij dat wel weet."  
Hij trok ook zijn voeten op en legde zijn kin op zijn knieën.  
"Weet je wie ik ben?" vroeg de jongen met de zwarte haren.  
"Severus Sneep," zei Barto zonder de ander aan de kijken. "Vijfdejaars uit Zwadderich. Groot talent op het gebied van Toverdranken."  
Severus keek hem wantrouwig aan.  
"Hoe weet jij dat? Bespioneer je me soms?"  
Barto kon een grijns niet onderdrukken.  
"Je kent Slakhoorn toch?" zei hij. "Hij zegt elke les wel hoe uitzonderlijk het is dat er twee zulke Toverdrankentalenten in één jaar zitten."  
"Twee…?" vroeg Severus aarzelend.  
"Jij en Lily Evers uit Griffoendor," verklaarde Barto. "Ik denk dat Slakhoorn niets liever zou zien dan dat jullie twee trouwen en een heel ras van Toverdrankmeesters kweken."  
Zijn grap had niet het verwachtte effect op Sneep. Barto had hem willen opvrolijken, maar het leek alsof hij hem nog dieper de put induwde.  
"Lily…" zei Severus. "Ik ga nooit met haar trouwen." Hij barstte opnieuw in tranen uit. "Ik… Waarom heb ik het ook gezegd? Potter… Potter en Zwarts… Ik haat hem! Arrogant… Opgeblazen kwal… Ze hielp me… En ik… Modderbloedje… Dat zei ik tegen haar… Nadat ze mij geholpen had… Ze haat me nu… Ik weet niet of ik het ooit nog goed kan maken."  
Barto luisterde naar het onsamenhangende verhaal, dat tussen de snikken door kwam. Hij had een paar zesdejaars in de leerlingenkamer horen praten over wat er 's namiddags aan het meer gebeurd was. Hoe de oudere broer van Regulus en zijn beste vriend een geintje hadden uitgehaald met de Zwadderaar die nu naast hem zat. Hij had toen hij Severus herkende, gedacht dat het daarom was dat hij huilde, om het pestgedrag van de Griffoendors. Maar het bleek iets heel anders te zijn. Liefdesverdriet. Hij moest wel erg veel van haar houden als het hem zo van de kaart bracht. Barto wilde dat er iemand was die zoveel om hem gaf, maar zelfs zijn vader had meer aandacht voor Dooddoeners dan voor hem.  
In een opwelling drukte hij zijn lippen op die van de huilende jongen. Het was niet iets waar hij eerder naar verlangd of over gedroomd had. Hij had ook nooit eerder gevoelens voor een andere jongen gehad. Het was enkel het hier en nu, de huilende jongen en zijn eigen drang om te weten dat hij niet alleen was, dat hem aanzette om de ander te kussen. Het proefde zout, maar smaakte naar meer.  
Voor hij zelf goed en wel besefte waar hij mee bezig was, prikte de toverstaf van Severus dreigend in zijn linker zij.  
"Wat doe je?" vroeg Severus. Hij keek Barto wantrouwig aan, maar zijn stem klonk toch eerder verrast dan kwaad.  
"Ik geloof dat het gewoonlijk zoenen wordt genoemd," zei Barto.  
"Dat weet ik ook wel," zei Severus. Hij maakte een geërgerd gebaar met de hand waarin hij zijn staf hield en een paar zilveren vonkjes schoten door de kamer. "Waarom?"  
"Omdat ik wenste dat er iemand zoveel van mij hield als jij van Lily."  
"Ben je met mij aan het spotten?"  
Barto schudde zijn hoofd.  
"Ik snap trouwens nog altijd niet wat jij hier zo zielig zit te doen," gromde Severus, handig van onderwerp veranderend. "Ik heb in de Ochtendprofeet een artikel gelezen over jouw familie. Moest mijn vader maar half zoveel om mij geven dan jouw vader om jou…"  
De zoon van de minister onderbrak hem.  
"Probeer je Legilimentie opnieuw," zei hij. "Ik wil je wat laten zien."


	3. Chapter 3

**Verlaten**

Severus keek hem even vragend aan en deed toen wat hem opgedragen was. Barto keek in zijn zwarte ogen en concentreerde zich op de herinneringen die hij hem wilde laten zien.  
Hij was weer elf, het jongetje dat zenuwachtig van het ene been op het andere sprong op Perron 9¾. Zijn vader had hem beloofd om hem te komen uitwuiven. Het was echter alleen naar zijn moeder dat hij teleurgesteld had gezwaaid toen de trein zich in beweging zette.  
Bijna vier maanden later. Vader, moeder en zoon zaten samen aan tafel voor het familiekerstdiner. Ze zouden net beginnen eten, toen het hoofd van een van zijn vaders ondergeschikten in het haardvuur verscheen, om te melden dat er een probleem was op de dienst. Toen hij zag dat ze aan tafel zaten, verzekerde hij de minister dat het best kon wachten, maar Barto Krenck Senior zei dat hij het wel zou afhandelen. Barto en zijn moeder bleven alleen achter. Alsof hij had zitten wachten op een excuus om niet met hen Kerstmis te moeten vieren.  
Barto die in het begin van de vakantie enthousiast vertelde wat hij gelezen had in een reisbrochure over Griekenland. Zijn vader die opkeek van zijn krant en zei: "Oh, heb ik je nog niet verteld dat ik moet werken deze zomer?" Zijn moeder die de andere kant uitkeek toen hij diep teleurgesteld de deur achter zich dichtsloeg. Niemand die naar hem omkeek, behalve Winky, de huiself, die over zijn stroblonde haren streek terwijl hij met zijn hoofd op zijn kussen lag te huilen, maar met een luide knal verdween toen ze ergens in het huis beweging hoorde.  
Barto die op de verjaardag van zijn vader zelfgebakken pompoentaartjes naar zijn kantoor in het Ministerie bracht, maar door zijn vader, die een aantal keer voorbij kwam, compleet genegeerd werd.  
Zo regen de gebeurtenissen zich verder aaneen. Opnieuw de eerste schooldag, alleen met zijn moeder. Opnieuw Kerstmis, alleen met zijn moeder. Opnieuw uitkijken naar Griekenland en dan te horen krijgen dat het niet door ging. Zijn vader die geen tijd voor hem had als hij hem opzocht op het Ministerie, zijn vader die vond dat hij te veel drukte maakte als hij eens thuis was, de huiself als enige die zich iets van hem leek aan te trekken. Het derde jaar op Zweinstein was niet anders, met dat verschil dat Krenck Senior nu ook de verjaardag van zijn zoon compleet vergat.  
En dan was er dat artikel in de Ochtendprofeet gekomen. Barto had het bij het ontbijt onder ogen gekregen en had meteen geen hap meer door zijn keel kunnen krijgen. Het perfect gelukkige gezinnetje dat afgespiegeld werd, kende hij niet. Dat was het moment waarop hij beseft had dat hij voor zijn vader enkel bestond als het hém uitkwam. Als hij kon opscheppen over de prachtige schoolresultaten die zijn zoon behaalde of als hij aanhangers kon winnen door te laten uitschijnen dat hij perfect zijn baan op het Ministerie met zijn gezinsleven kon combineren.  
Barto sloot Severus weer buiten uit zijn gedachten.  
"Wow," zei Severus. "Mijn vader doet tenminste niet alsof hij een goede vader is."  
Barto veegde een traan van zijn wang en trok zijn neus op. Daarnet was hij nog diegene geweest die sterk was en de ouderejaars probeerde te troosten, nu wilde hij niets liever dan dat de Zwadderaar zijn armen om hem heen sloeg en hem vertelde dat alles in orde zou komen. Hij verborg zijn hoofd in zijn handen. Hij kon de tranen niet tegenhouden. Zijn schouders schokten op het ritme van zijn snikken. Hij had zonet een deel van zijn ziel blootgelegd aan een jongen uit Zwadderich die hij amper kende. Zelfs zijn vrienden wisten dit niet van hem. Hij had er geen idee van wat Severus zou doen met wat hij gezien had, hij wist zelfs niet wat hij wilde dat hij zou doen. Misschien zou hij straks wensen dat hij hem nooit in vertrouwen had genomen, maar het was nu eenmaal gebeurd. Er was geen weg terug.  
"Waarom heb je het mij verteld?" vroeg Severus.  
Barto keek op. De zwarte ogen keken hem doordringend aan.  
"Ik wilde het aan iemand vertellen," zei Barto. "Ik dacht… Ik dacht dat jij het zou begrijpen."  
Severus wendde zijn hoofd af.  
"Ik weet niet of ik dat doe," zei hij. "Ik denk dat ik beter kan gaan. Het is al laat."  
Hij stond op en liep naar de deur. Daar keek hij nog even om naar Barto, voor hij verdween. Barto bleef alleen achter.  
Na wat er vanavond gebeurd was, wist hij niet of hij Severus ooit nog onder ogen zou durven komen. Een potentiële Dooddoener kussen, waar had hij gezeten met zijn gedachten? En toch… Als hij de kans zou krijgen om de avond over te doen, wist hij niet of hij het anders zou doen. Hij wist nu dat niemand hem zou begrijpen, maar die ene kus zou niemand meer van hem kunnen afnemen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alleen**

Professor Severus Sneep wachtte in de schaduwen tot Albus met Harry naar zijn kantoor was vertrokken. Toen ze uit het zicht verdwenen waren, glipte hij opnieuw het kantoortje in. Hij wilde het vertrouwen van het schoolhoofd niet beschamen, maar wat hem te doen stond, was belangrijker dan dat. Minerva toverde net een ketting tevoorschijn – waarschijnlijk had ze de ontsnapping van Sirius Zwarts van een jaar eerder in gedachten – toen ze getroffen werd door zijn Waanzichtsspreuk. Even keek ze hem verward aan.  
"Wat wilde Albus dat ik deed?" vroeg ze.  
"Hij vroeg om Droebel te gaan halen," loog Severus.  
"Oh ja, natuurlijk," zei ze en ze liep de kamer uit.  
Toen Minerva verdwenen was, richtte Severus zijn aandacht op de magere man met de stroblonde haren die vastgeketend op de stenen grond zat. Hij zat met zijn rug naar de deur en keek niet op toen Professor Anderling de deur achter zich sloot. Severus liep naar hem toe en raakte zacht zijn schouder aan. Hij dacht dat de gevangene misschien buiten bewustzijn was, maar hij trok zich weg en kroop zo ver mogelijk van hem vandaan als de kettingen toelieten. Zijn donkerbruine ogen speurden schichtig de kamer af, onrustig, op zoek naar iets dat hem zou kunnen helpen om te ontsnappen of om zichzelf te verdedigen. Als een in het nauw gedreven dier.  
Severus keek in die bruine ogen en zocht er naar iets vertrouwds, iets dat hij zou herkennen van die ene avond twintig jaar geleden, die hem altijd bijgebleven was. Hij zag enkel krankzinnigheid. De jongen die zijn onzekerheid probeerde te verbergen achter een brutale tong, de jongen die zijn lippen op de zijne had gedrukt, de jongen die hem zijn grootste geheim had laten zien, die jongen was er niet meer.  
"Wat doe jij hier, Severus?" snauwde Barto Krenck Junior. Zijn stem klok schor door het vele praten die avond. Hij trok onwillekeurig met zijn mondhoek.  
"Ik dacht dat je dood was," zei Severus.  
"Ha, geniaal, niet?" zei Barto met een boosaardige grijns op zijn gezicht. "En nu is de Heer van het Duister teruggekeerd. Dankzij mij. Je zou verheugd moeten zijn, Severus. Jij wilde altijd een van zijn volgelingen worden. Ik heb hem teruggebracht. Ik liet hem niet in de steek. Ik deed wat niemand anders kon."  
"Me bij hem aansluiten was de grootste vergissing die ik ooit gemaakt heb in mijn leven," zei Severus.  
"Help me ontsnappen," zei Barto. "Samen kunnen we grootse dingen doen aan de zijde van de Heer van het Duister. Hij zal ons met open armen ontvangen als zijn trouwste dienaren."  
"Ik ben niet naar hier gekomen om je te helpen ontsnappen," zei Severus.  
"Waarom ben je dan hier?" vroeg de Dooddoener.  
"Ik hoopte dat ik zou te weten komen wanneer het is misgelopen. De Barto die ik me herinner van Zweinstein, zou dit nooit gedaan hebben."  
"Je weet wanneer het is misgelopen," siste Barto fel.  
"Ja," zei Severus.  
Hij knielde neer bij de geketende man. Hij stak zijn hand uit en streelde door de stroblonde haren en langs het bleke gezicht. Tranen maakten zijn zicht troebel. Langzaam boog hij zijn hoofd naar voren. Zijn lippen raakten de trekkende mond van de gevangene, die zich ontspande. Hij voelde hoe Barto de kus beantwoordde. Een tinteling verspreidde zich door zijn lichaam en even was hij terug die onzekere jongen van zestien in de Kamer van Hoge Nood.  
Hij wist niet of de kus seconden of uren had geduurd, maar uiteindelijk werd het contact tussen hun lippen verbroken. De bruine ogen waren tot rust gekomen, de meedogenloosheid was eruit verdwenen, de jongen van veertien was terug.  
"Mijn volgende kus zal vast niet zo aangenaam zijn," zei Barto. Hij probeerde te lachen, maar zijn ogen waren eindeloze diepten van angst en verdriet.  
Severus wierp een blik op de deur. Elk moment kon Minerva met Cornelis Droebel naar binnen komen. In het beste geval werd Barto opnieuw naar Azkaban gestuurd. Severus wist echter wat Dementors gewoonlijk deden met gevaarlijke moordenaars die al eens ontsnapt waren uit de Tovergevangenis. Hij wenste dat er iets was wat hij kon doen om hem te helpen, maar er was niets. Zijn verstand wist dat Barto zijn hulp niet verdiende, maar zijn hart vertelde hem dat de rollen evengoed omgedraaid konden zijn. Allebei hadden ze een vervanger gezocht voor de vader die er nooit voor hen was. Hij had het geluk gehad dat Albus hem uiteindelijk had opgevangen, Barto was bij Jeweetwel terecht gekomen. Hij had een tweede kans gekregen, Barto zou niet zoveel geluk hebben.  
"Ik ben zo bang," fluisterde de ter dood veroordeelde. Hij kon zich niet langer sterk houden en huilde bittere tranen.  
"Ik ben hier," zei degene die gratie had gekregen. "Ik laat je niet weer in de steek. Ik blijf hier tot het einde."  
Severus sloeg zijn armen om de man heen. Hij wilde hem zeggen dat alles in orde zou komen, maar hij kon het niet over zijn lippen krijgen. Het was te laat voor valse hoop. Ze wisten allebei hoe het zou aflopen. Ze waren samen, maar hun samenzijn benadrukte alleen maar het feit dat ze hierna weer alleen zouden zijn.  
Geluidloze tranen liepen over Severus' gezicht en hij voelde Barto schokken in zijn armen.  
"Dank je," zei Barto.  
"Waarvoor?"  
"Om te begrijpen."

-EINDE-


End file.
